


Lectures

by Pevachu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Tentabulges, Xenobiology, cancercest - Freeform, vantascest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pevachu/pseuds/Pevachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again, another lecture he had to stand through. He doesn’t dare interrupt his oh-so annoying dancestor while he is talking. About now he was rambling on about trans species identification, but frankly Karkat doesn’t care. The smaller mutant lets his head lull to the side a bit as he started to zone out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lectures

**Author's Note:**

> This was specifically written for my friend Soap since she wasn’t feeling that well. Mind you this is really shitty because I wrote it late at night, and I don’t write porn.

Again, another lecture he had to stand through. He doesn’t dare interrupt his oh-so annoying dancestor while he is talking. About now he was rambling on about trans species identification, but frankly Karkat doesn’t care. The smaller mutant lets his head lull to the side a bit as he started to zone out.

"Karkat.. Karkat! Are you listening to me?" Kankri’s nasally voice rung through his ears as he looked up at the other, he didn’t realize his eyes shut. "Honestly Karkat, I have done nothing but spend my time trying to teach you and you do this to me? That’s very rude."

"Maybe I don’t _want_ to listen to your shit.” Karkat muttered softly, crossing his arms over his chest, actually waking up now.

"What was that, Karkat? It’s impolite to mumble when you are speaking to someone. Now please repeat yourself and enunciate so I can understand this time." "Does it really fucking matter?"

"Karkat language."

"No, screw this I’m out. Hopefully I can find a troll who is much less annoying than the one I’m forced to share blood with." And with that Karkat turned on his heels and started to walk away, that was until something grabbed his arm, and rather roughly. He looked back and it was Kankri. "I thought you had a thing about physical contact."

"I do, but I will not stand someone disrespecting me and my lectures. They are of much importance and you need to learn so you do not make the mistake in offending someone. You are going to sit down an listen to the rest of the lecture, or so help me." He tugged Karkat down a golden staircase, and a hall, into a private respiteblock.

Karkat looked around slightly confused as he took in the scenery. It was a drab gray like the rest of the meteor, a somewhat large day bed shoved into the corner covered with gray and black blankets, one small pillow at the end connected to the wall. “Why did you bring me here I’d think you would have lectured me in front of everyone to make a poi—!” Karkat was caught by surprised when he felt a very aggressive kiss to his lips. When Kankri pulled back Karkat was left as flustered as when he first heard Kankri speak, this time a dusty pink came to his cheeks.

Kankri grabbed a hand full of Karkat’s hair. “How I would enjoy a little bit of public embarrassment, I would rather not trigger anyone by the obscene acts the would have to witness. I guess being the only one to hear the noises you make in private would also be a plus.” He gave Karkat a coy grin, putting a hand on his shoulder to push him down to his knees. Karkat obeyed and fell to his knees, looking up at Kankri. Kankri put the hand on his dancestors shoulder to his horn, rubbing his thumb over it, just watching Karkat’s whimpers, his face going a few shades darker than before. Karkat wanted to fight back, but the numbing pleasure of his horn being rubbed kept him immobile.

After a while of just toying with Karkat’s horns, Kankri grew bored, and looked for better ways to use his time with his student. He took his hands off Karkat and moved to pull his sweater up to a normal pair of pants, what a surprise. Karkat’s eyes fluttered back into focus and he watched Kankri unbutton his jeans and tug them down a little, showing a small bulge in his gray boxers. Karkat reached his hands up and pulled down Kankri’s boxers to reveal the tip of his unsheathing bulge. Kankri put a hand back into Karkat’s hair and pushed his face close to the bright red member. “Lick.” Kankri said sternly with a tug on Karkat’s hair. He growled but did as he was told and licked over as much as the bulge that was unsheathed. Slowly more of his bulge unsheathed and forced itself down Karkat’s throat. “Now that your mouth is full, I can carry on with my lecture. Now there are trolls who do identify as human kin, I will not name him or her for the sake of privacy. There is nothing wrong with wanting to be a different species and you should not judge anyone who identifies as so.” He rambled on, pausing a bit, trying to hold in a few moans as he spoke in a monotone voice.

Kankri pulled Karkat’s head back and pulled him over to the bed, pushing him down and starting to tug Karkat’s pants down and off, throwing them off to the side then going for his boxers. He ran two fingers over the thin cloth of Karkat’s boxers, pushing into his nook a bit before going and pulling the boxers off completely. Karkat growled again and pulled his legs together but Kankri forced them apart and got between them. With a smirk he look down at Karkat. “I hope you’re ready because I’m not going easy on you.” He put the tip of his bulge against Karkat’s nook and without warning he forced his entire length into the smaller mutant, eliciting a loud moan out of Karkat.

Kankri began to slowly thrust, huffing a little every time he pushed in. Karkat wrapped his arms around Kankri, grabbing onto the sweater and pulling it off his head before going and digging his claws into the elder Vantases back. This caused Kankri to let out a quiet moan, but tired to ignore it and began to thrust faster into Karkat, getting lost in his dancestors moans. He picked up Karkat a little and pushed him down on his member. “Sh-shit, Kankri..” Karkat winced, dragging his claws down Kankri’s back, hard enough to cause a little blood to bead at the surface. Kankri held in his moans working on his dancestor to climax first. He thrusted roughlly into Karkat, the sound of their skin slapping feeling the room along with Karkat’s moans. Eventually Kankri joined him in moaning unable to hold it in any longer. His bulge writhed wildly inside Karkat as they both came closer to their climax. Not surprising Karkat went first, clinging to Kankri as he moaned out his name, goosebumps rsing on his skin and his his nook tightening around Kankri’s bulge, squirting his red genetic material. Only after Karkat’s climax Kankri let go, aloud moan erupting from his lips as she thrusted one last time into Karkat, filling up his nook with his own candy red cum, so much it squirted out the sides.

Heaving a few breaths in Kankri was the first one to speak. “Let that be a lesson for next time you try and walk off during one of my lectures.” With a whimper Karkat nodded.


End file.
